Unlikely Fireworks
by NaleyFan23
Summary: Junior year everything started getting messed up for Haley James. Her screwed up relationship finally ended, things with her parents started getting worse....full inside...NALEY
1. Meeting Nathan

_**Junior year everything started getting messed up for Haley James. Her screwed up relationship finally ended, things with her parents started getting worse and her older sister moved back to town, but what happens when the most unlikely person, her best friends brother, moves to town and starts making everything better…Naley and Brucas.**_

"Can my life get any worse?" I said as I walked into my best friend since forever, Lucas Scott, room. We had known each other since the first day of kindergarten and wetotally hit it off.

"So I guess this means no asking you to go to the airport." He asked looking at me from his closet as I sighed and fell on his bed.

"Your mom doesn't get back till next week." I said confused as I covered my face with my hands. I heard him laugh and I knew I must have forgotten something. "What?"

"Nathan. My brother. The one who's staying with me for the next couple weeks till his parents move to town. You seriously forgot. Damn. I guess I'll have to tell Josh, your fuck buddy, to lay off." He said laughing as I threw a pillow at him. Josh was actually my so-called boyfriend, one of the many problems in my life. Lets just say for now he's not boyfriend of the month.

"I guess I'll go. Is he cute?" I said sitting up, but falling right back down as the pillow came flying back at me.

"So anyway, Hales. Why is your life so messed up?" He said dramatically, as he lay next to me on the bed.

"Taylor's coming back to town." I groaned as he started laughing hysterically.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Cause its time for her to screw up mine and Allies life." I said referring to my little sister who is 7.

"Al loves Taylor. You're the only one who finds her annoying." He said laughing again as he stood up.

"Hey, I'd be nice if I were you. What time does his plane land anyway?" I asked also standing up, looking at my self in the mirror.

"In like an hour or so I think." He said walking out of the room. I followed him into the kitchen where he looked at a paper that said the plane landed at 6. "Well, its 4:30. You coming with me or not?"

"Yeah, I guess." I could really use a day without Josh or Allie or my parents. My life was just getting to hectic for a junior to handle. UGH! I just wanted to freeze time.

So herewe were sitting in the airport an hour later waiting for this plane to land. Even though I was best friends with Lucas I had never met his brother. Him and…Nathan…shared a father but had different mothers. Most summers Lucas would fly out to California to visit his dad and Nathan but now they were moving out here. At first I thought it might be weird but Lucas was only really worried for Karen, his mom, about having Dan and Deb in Tree Hill, who was there dad and Nathan's mom. But Karen said she was fine with it and for a couple weeks Nathan would be living with them until Dan and Deb moved to Tree Hill with him. That's about all I know about him.

I looked at Lucas' watch and saw it was 6:05 and the intercom said the California flight had just landed. I looked over at Lucas and could tell he was excited to have his brother coming to town.

"Yo LUKE!" I heard someone yell. I stayed were I was as Lucas jogged off to some guy that must have been Nathan. I must say…he was a total hottie. He had blackish hair and was tall, most likely a basketball player, like Lucas, he also had these gorgeous blue eyes. He was a hottie. I stood up as they made their way over to me.

"Haley, this is my brother, Nathan. Nate, this is my best friend Haley."

"Hey." He said with this totally hot smile that would make your knees go weak. He extended his hand as I shook it.

"Hi. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." I said smiling at him.

"Yeah, you too." We continued staring at each other until Lucas cleared his throat. What was I doing? I had a boyfriend. I quickly pulled my hand away and ran it through my hair.

"We should take him to meet Brooke and Peyton." I said staring at Lucas as he nodded his head.

"You'll love Brooke. But she's mine. Peyton you can have." Lucas said laughing as he walked away to go to get Nathan'sluggage. I just looked up at Nathan and cleared my throat and followed Lucas.

"Well, this'll be interesting." Nathan said as he followed the two.

_A.N- so... what did you think? Sorry if it wasn't good, but it was my first…review anyway and tell me what you think…_


	2. For You I Will

"So, I met Luke's brother earlier." I said walking into my other best friend Brooke's room. She was sitting at her mirror getting ready so I could tell she was getting ready to do the same.

"Really? I'm so nervous, what's he like." She said still not facing me.

"He's just Lucas' brother B. Davis. Chill." I said laughing a little as I sat down on her bed. She turned around and glared at me causing me to stop laughing.

"He's not just Lucas' brother Haley. He's my boyfriend's brother. I don't wanna make a bad impression." She said still glaring at me as she got up and walked over to the closet. "So, once again. What's he like?"

"I don't know! We didn't really talk that much. It was all Lucas and him. It was actually pretty awkward." I said laying down remembering the car trip.

"Aww poor Haley" She said laughing as she walked out of her closet. "You like? I'm so freaking nervous, this is like the millionth thing I've tried on. I just want him to like me." She said looking down at her hands.

"Brooke! That's so cute. But you don't have to impress him you know. Wait…where are you going?"

"Umm…Lucas was thinking about showing him around town then ending the night at TRIC…why?"

"Well…me and Peyt were going to TRIC anyways so if you need back ups were there." I said smiling. "And its Friday night, everyone will be there. SO its not like we planned this." I said reading her mind, as she was about to say something.

"I love you Haley James. Do you know how much easier this will be to know that you and Peyton are there? OMG! Thank you." She said pulling me into a hug.

"I know. I'm a god send." I said laughing as she hit me with a pillow.

"Don't push it." She said still laughing as she stood up and walked back over to her mirror. We heard the doorbell downstairs and Brooke sighed then smiled and looked at me.

"Well, here goes nothing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Think they're here yet." I yelled to Peyton over the music. She just shook her head and looked at her watch. She felt totally out of the loop that everyone had met Nathan but her. Even some of the people at River court, which was a basketball court, met him. That didn't make her happy. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the crowd and towards the bar. I started laughing when she pulled out two fake ids.

"Feeling like Brooke tonight." I said still laughing as she glared at me and downed a shot.

"Come on Hales. You used to do this all the time. You were like Brooke #2." She said laughing, this time I glared at her. I looked at her then the shot glass and drank it.

"Ok, no more until after they get here." I said, as Peyton was about to get more.

"I'm the only one who hasn't met him. In like the whole fucking town!" She yelled and ushered for the bar tender. As he made his way over to us I quickly grabbed Peyton's hand and pulled her over to a couch off to the side.

"You know that's not Lucas' fault. But being drunks not going to help."

"Since when are you the goody, goody?" She yelled glaring at me.

"GIRLIES! We've been looking for you." A voice said behind us, but Peyton and me just kept glaring at each other.

"Whoa, chick fight." Lucas said laughing as he put his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off and smiled up at him then over at Peyton.

"You now what…never." I said before walking away.

"Never what?" Brooke said sitting down next to Peyton.

"Nothing." She said sending a smile in Nathan's direction before heading off in the opposite direction of Haley.

"What was that?" Nathan asked as he looked between the couple. They both shrugged and tried to figure out where their friends went.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your friends are looking for you?" I heard someone say as a body sat next to me. I turned my chair and came face to face with Nathan Scott. I just gave him a small smile and turned back towards the bar.

"You really shouldn't drink so much." He said moving my glass away from me and towards him. I laughed slightly before turning my chair around again to see him finish my drink.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm just looking out for you." He said still smiling down at me.

"Thanks but no thanks." I said getting another drink from the bar tender before getting up. I was about to walk away before I felt him grab my arm.

"Well, if you're going to drink," He said ushering towards the bar tender. " Your gonna do it with me. Cheers." He said laughing before drinking some of his. What was up with him? I sat down and just continued to stare at him. He just laughed and looked over at me.

"What?"

"What are you doing? I don't even know you. You don't know me! What's this? We aren't two buddies out having fun drinking beers cause…if you hadn't noticed I'm in the middle of a fight with one of my best friends…. which is why I'm here…"

"STOP!" He said smiling at my rambling causing me to blush. "I know all that. I also know that if I leave right know you will get major drunk. Trust me. Been there done that."

"Same! I'm not a baby Nathan! I don't know what you've been told about me but…UGH! Whatever! I'll see you later. Have a nice night." I said grabbing my drink and walking away before he could say anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BRROOOKEE! I'm haaaving fuun! How about you." I said sitting down next to her and laid my head on her shoulder. It felt like 100 pounds.

"Hey, Haley. Are you drunk." She said looking at me then over at Lucas who was trying not to laugh.

"ME! No way. NEVER!" I said laughing.

"How much have you had to drink Hales?" Lucas asked, still trying not to laugh.

"Umm…I lost track." I said cracking up but stopping suddenly as my favorite song came on.

"Hey guys. Haley. Is she drunk?" Nathan whispered to Lucas as he finally started cracking up and nodded.

"I LOVE THIS SONG! Dance with me." I said pulling Nathan's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Haha. This is a great sight." Lucas said still laughing, as Brooke shook her head worried for her friend.

"Told you, you would get drunk."

"I am not. I'm having fun." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

_Wandering the streets in a world underneath it all  
But nothing seems to be  
Nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you _

"Fun? Haha, ok." He said smiling down at me. This height thing was definitely something I liked.

"Fine ok. I had a little too much to drink. But now you get to take me home." I seductively whispered stepping closer to him.

"Oh, really?" I just nodded and smiled as the tempo picked up but we stayed the same.

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, for you I will_

"They look so cute together." Brooke said putting her head on Lucas' shoulder.

"The sad thing is... Hales won't remember much of this and… she has a boyfriend!" he said looking at his brother and friend then down at his girl friend.

"Well…" She said smiling and sitting up.

"Brooke…. what are you up to." He said not liking the look in his girlfriend's eyes as she looked over at the dancing couple.

_Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar  
I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times  
No more camouflage  
I want to be exposed  
And not be afraid to fall_

I looked up at him and noticed him looking down at me also. I blushed before looking down again. I was really enjoying myself. This was nothing like being with Josh. Oh God! **Josh**…what was I doing. I backed away slowly removing my arms from Nathan's neck as he looked at me.

"You ok?"

" I have to go. I cant be here." I said sending him an apologetic smile before running away.

"HALEY!"

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, for you I will, for you I will, for you..._

"Your plans not going to work." Lucas said as the scene played out in front of them.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Brooke screamed at me as I came over. I fell on the couch and started crying. "You looked like you were having fun." She said sitting next to me.

"I WAS! But…I cant." I said whispering the last part as they both looked at me. Then an out of breath Nathan came over.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood yea, I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room yea  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you yeah_

"What's going on?" He said looking at me.

"I'm sorry." I said wiping my eyes as Brooke put her arm around me.

"I'm sorry too." He said before turning around and walking away.

"Are you really going to let him go?" Brooke said sending me a look. One I really didn't need right now.

"I just wanna go home. I don't feel so good." I said looking over at Lucas with pleading eyes as I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Well he's your ride…."

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannonball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, for you I will, for you I will, for you I will..._

_A.N- Sorry it took so long I couldn't think of what to do but I hope this made up for it. R&R the song was For You I Will by Teddy Geiger_

_Up next:_

_-The ride home_

_-Naley_

_-Josh and maybe Taylor_


	3. Bad Night

**_A.N-Just so everyone knows, Josh is Haley's boyfriend. I had someone ask who he was so I just wanted to make sure everyone knew that's who he is. So anyway here's a new chapter…. enjoy…_**

"_Well he's your ride…."_

"WHAT!" I screamed and stood up. My head started spinning because I got up to fast causing me to sit back down but I kept staring at Brooke.

"You heard me. Lucas and me have… umm, things to do. And since you and Peyt, _obviously _aren't talking…. Nathan's your ride." I looked over at Lucas and he looked down and I sighed.

"I can tell how much you two care about me!" I yelled standing up as Brooke smiled.

"Have fun." She teased as I groaned and walked away trying to find Nathan. God I hope he didn't leave yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had been looking for this guy for the past 10 minutes. I was beginning to think he had left. I looked at the bar, the dance floor, EVERYWHERE! He was obviously gone. Next was the bathrooms then I was gonna beg Lucas and Brooke for a ride before I started puking everywhere. I pushed through the crowds and made my way back towards the bathrooms. Nope. No Nathan. Just my luck. GOD! I turned around and was heading back towards Brooke when something caught my eye. A blonde head attached to another. I walked forward a little to get a better look when I realized who it was.

"Josh…" I whispered, causing the two to pull apart. Right there in front of me was my so-called boyfriend and some…. bar slut.

"HALEY! We-what are you doing here?" He asked taking a step closer to me causing me to step back.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." I said trying my best to keep the tears back as I watched the girl adjust her shirt. "Who are you?"

"The names Brittany." She said extending her hand. I looked at it then glared at her and she quickly put it at her side.

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll see you later." She said squeezing his arm before walking away.

"I'm guessing this isn't the first time." I said as tears finally fell from my eyes and he nodded.

"Its only her." He said thinking that makes it ok. Haha. Yeah, right.

"Why? Why didn't you just break up with me Josh? Huh!" I screamed and backed away as he stepped closer.

"Cause I love you."

"Stop!" I said before turning around and started walking away. He grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Josh, let go! Please that hurts." I said trying to get out of his grip. He looked at me with pleading eyes, as if asking me not to go. "Josh! Please!" I pleaded again as he finally did. I looked down at my arm and knew it would leave a bruise. The sad thing is…I'm used to it.

"I'm sorry Hales. Don't go."

"We can't do this. YOU CHEATED ON ME!" I screamed as tears continued to fall down my cheeks as my arm started throbbing. So was my heart. I had to get out of there. "I'm sorry." I whispered before turning around and running away. I kept running until I collided with something…or someone? And fell flat on my ass.

"Haley?" I heard someone say as I was lifted off the ground. "Are you ok?" Nathan said as he wiped away some of my tears and looked at me.

"I've…. I've been looking for you." I said in a small voice hoping that he would not hate me and take me home.

"Why?" He said as I sniffled and pulled him outside.

"I…I need a ride home. Please." I begged as he just stood there and looked at me.

"What's going on?"

"Brooke and Lucas said they can't give me a ride and I feel sick and I really need to go home." I said as new tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Ok, ok." He said as he led me towards Lucas' car. I gave him a confused look and he said, "Luke gave me a set of keys earlier."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Nate." I said sending him a smile as I fell on my bed.

"It's not problem. But now that your home safe…I'm gonna go." He said pointing towards the door.

"Aww! Don't go." I said laughing as Nathan gave me a weird look. "Please just stay tonight. I've had a REALLY bad night." I said putting my hand on his arm. He looked down at it and was about to say something about the bruise forming on my forearm but I quickly pulled it away. "Please." I asked again as I collapsed back on the bed and groaned. My head was killing me. It was like the room was spinning.

"You ok?" He asked as I pulled him on the bed. I started laughing as he fell on top of me. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I said trying to act innocent as he stared down at me.

"If I stay can I get up?" He said laughing a little as I nodded and removed my arms from around his neck.

"You know your something else Haley. One minute you're running away from me then your running INTO me. Now you're begging me to stay. What's up? Won't your boyfriend be mad?" He said laughing in the beginning then sounding kind of…bitter and angry at the end.

"I had an all around bad night. And I don't have a boyfriend anymore." I said lightly as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Wanna talk about it." He said sitting next to me on the bed. I rolled over and looked up at him and smiled.

"Maybe in the morning when I don't feel like shit." I laughed and closed my eyes again. I heard Nathan sigh and knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear but, whatever.

"Yeah ok." He said and looked over at the sleeping girl next to him. He lightly grabbed her arm as he heard her breathing even out and ran his fingers over the bruises that looked like fingerprints. He took a deep shaky breath thinking about what had happened to Haley after he walked away. It hadn't been that long. Had it? She said she had a bad night…but who would hurt Haley? Nathan looked down at her again and sighed praying she would tell him tomorrow.

God only knows what tomorrow will bring.


	4. Heartache and a Hangover

"UGH!" I groaned as I rubbed my head. I felt like I was gonna puke at any minute. I am never drinking again. Then I thought of last night which makes me wanna drink, which makes me wanna hurl. I groaned again as I rolled over and into someone. I heard him mumble something so I finally opened my eyes to see those gorgeous baby blues staring at me, our faces inches apart. I smiled at him briefly before dashing out of the room.

Last night really sucked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ok?" He asked as I lay back down on the bed.

"Hangover. I feel horrible." I whined as he started to laugh. He opened his mouth to say something but I new exactly what that was. "I know, I know. I shouldn't of drank that much. But Peyt was mad about you and took it out on me so…." I said giving him a look as he nodded and laughed.

"Why were you so upset when you found me?" He said turning totally serious as I closed my eyes. I was dreading this conversation so much.

"Well, I couldn't find my ride home, I was starting to feel really sick, and I found my boyfriend cheating on me." I said rushing the last part hoping he wouldn't hear. When he didn't say anything for a couple minutes I opened my eyes to find him staring at me intensely.

"Is he the one that did that." He said pointing towards my arm but never once breaking eye contact.

"Nate..." I said sighing as I finally looked down and covered my arm with a pillow. Within a minute he snatched the pillow away and grabbed my arm.

"Did he?" HE said with more force as he ran his finger over the totally visible bruise.

"Maybe." I whispered still not looking at him as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"He CHEATS on you then he did this! Jackass!" he said as I finally pulled my arm away.

"Just forget it. I can handle it."

"This isn't the first time!" He yelled getting up.

"Cheating-yes."

"HE"S HIT YOU BEFORE!"

"Not on purpose. I…I mean. It's my fault." I said jumping up to stand in front of a pacing Nathan, causing him to stop.

"YOUR FAULT!" he screamed causing me to take a step back. "Haley, if he hit you or does.' He said taking a deep shaky breath. He then stepped closer to me filling in the gap between us then continued, "it's his fault. He's probably screwed in the head. I mean…why would he hit you? Why…Why would stay with him?" he said looking down at me as I took a deep breath.

"I don't know." That's the truth. I really didn't. I guess it was a combination of two things. One was I was scared. Most of the times we had an OK relationship, but when it was bad…it was bad. I guess I was…terrified…. what would happen after it ended. Also I guess I thought he loved me. I mean he said he did and I believed him. Stupid right. But…I don't know. I don't know anything anymore.

"Haley?" Nathan said pulling me out of my thoughts as he pulled me in a hug. "It's going to be ok." He whispered in my ear as I laid my head on his shoulder. God, this would have been so much better if I didn't feel like crap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's all my fault." Brooke said hugging me for the millionth time. I went over her house and told her and Peyton what had happened. But not before me and Peyton apologized a thousand times for the previous night.

"If I didn't tick her off she wouldn't off gotten drunk and she wouldn't have a hangover. She'd be half better." Peyton said sending me an apologetic smile. I told them the part about find Josh but I still haven't told them about the hitting. I also made Nathan swear to never tell anyone. I just hope he keeps it. He was not happy about it but he finally did agree.

"I made her look for Nathan. She wouldn't of found him if I didn't force her." Brooke argued, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"I…" This was actually quite amusing. The two of them were fighting over who was worse and it kept going back and forth.

"Well, there's nothing worse then a heartache and a hangover." Peyton said patting my leg. Yeah, like that makes me feel any better.

"I was the one trying to set her and Nathan up!" Brooke said standing up as me and Peyton looked up at her with wide eyes. "Oops." She said laughing trying to shrug it off.

"How come all the good stuff happens when I'm not around." Peyton pouted as she and Brooke started laughing again.

"Whoa, stop! Brooke you did what now."

"Well, you and Nate looked so cute dancing together I…"

"You guysdid WHAT!" Peyton yelled standing up next toBrooke with her hands on her hips smiling.

"OW! Headache here." I said while lying down as my head started throbbing. I was also hoping they would drop it.

"You danced with him! Aw. How sweet!" She said as they laughed again. Nope they weren't going to.

"They were such a cute couple too." Brooke said to Peyton before she turned to me again. "Which is why I made it so you went home with him." She said smiling obviously proud of herself.

"Which led to me finding my cheating jackass of a boyfriend and some bar slut. Thanks." I said bitterly as I tried not to puke as the thought of them popped in my head.

"Well besides that you were cute. And I'm a good matchmaker." She said as Peyton started laughing and I chuckled.

"I am!" She whined as she collapsed on the bed.

"Broooke!" I moaned as I dashed out of the room for the second time that day.

"Think they're really over." Peyton said as she watched Haley run for the bathroom.

"I hope so. Not just because I like her and Nate but also because I don't like Josh. The guy creeps me out." Brooke said as she shivered.

"There was something weird going on." Peyton said as Brooke nodded.

"Going on where." I said walking back in the room to them both turn red and give each other looks.

"Nowhere." I was about to question them when my cell went off. I looked down at the caller id and saw Josh's name flash across the screen. I looked over at Brooke and Peyton and they both gave me looks of pity as the phone continued to ring. I looked down at it again and a picture of him and Brittany flashed in my mind and I fell to the floor sobbing. Peyton and Brooke immediately rushed over and pulled me into a hug as I continued tocry harder. I guess Peyton's right, there's nothing worse then heartache and a hangover.


	5. Deep Dark Secrets

"Where have you been." Lucas asked as he watched his brother walk in the kitchen, tired as hell.

"Nowhere." He mumbled into the fridge as a smile appeared on Lucas face.

"Did you spend all night with a certain friend of mine?"

"She was drunk and depressed. Nothing happened." Nathan replied turning around to see the smirk on his brothers face.

"Yeah, I heard. How is she?"

"She'll be fine. I'm sure Brooke and Peyton are helping her move on as we speak." He said not mentioning the bruise. "What's this guy like anyway?"

"He's an egotistical jerk. I knew it wouldn't work out." Lucas said laughing, stopping when he say the glare on his brothers face. " Dude, sorry. What's your problem?"

"That asshole cheated on your friend and your making jokes! You should be doing something about it!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the counter causing Lucas to slightly jump.

" Chill out man. Brooke and Peyton are taking care of Haley and…"

"So we should be taking care of this guy!" He yelled back cutting Lucas off.

"Something did happen last night. Did you sleep with her?" Lucas asked staring intently at his brother.

"I already told you nothing happened." He gritted through his teeth as he walked out of the room.

"You don't even know Haley. So if nothing happened what's got you so worked up." Lucas asked following him into the living room.

"I'm allowed to feel for the girl." Nathan replied flopping down on the couch, turning on the TV.

"But you know something else. A drunken Haley said something. What?"

"Something happened that brought back bad memories. OK? Drop it!" Nathan replied turning the TV up louder.

"Like…" Lucas asked suddenly becoming scared for his friend. He knew some of the shit his brother went through and he didn't want the same for Haley.

"Drop it." He said not even bothering to look at Lucas.

"If there's something wrong with Haley, I need to know!" Lucas yelled turning off the TV before throwing the remote across the room.

"If you hadn't noticed already then you obviously don't care like you say." He replied staring up at his brother to find him glaring at him.

"A teenage girl, who was drunk by the way, tells you something and your suddenly so much better then me." Lucas yelled back still glaring down at Nathan.

"She didn't tell me. I found out on my own!" He yelled standing up so they were at eye level.

"Found out what!"

"That her boyfriend hits her. OK? You happy?" He said looking at Lucas' shocked face before exiting the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DING DONG**

Nathan heard as he walked to the door. Shock written across his face when he opened it.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Lucas called. Asked if I could come over." I said smiling slightly up at him. I wonder if he feels as awkward as I do. I started for the stairs until I felt something grab my arm and pull me out of the house. "What are you doing?' I asked as he finally released his grip on my arm.

"I told Lucas." Nathan said taking a deep breath. Obviously waiting for my reaction.

"Why?' I said walking down the street, away from his house.

"He was asking what happened yesterday then we got in a fight and…"

"It was my story to tell. When and who I wanted!" I yelled turning around to glare at him.

"I know and I'm sorry but…"

"But nothing! You have no idea what its like. You had NO RIGHT to tell ANYONE!"

"I do know what it's like!" He yelled back as he started walking this time. I quickly ran up to him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at me. " My dad used to beat up on my mom. He messed with me a time or to as well when I was younger. He's gotten help and doesn't do it anymore, but I'll never forget. I'll never forgive him." He said bitterly looking everywhere but at me. I was about to say something when he started up again. "Your right though, it wasn't my story to tell. But don't you feel a little better having one person know. So much worse could happen if you don't tell anyone. You don't want him to get away with this, do you?"

"You don't know me." I whispered staring at my feet.

He lifted my chin to look at him and whispered back, "I'd like to."

"Well, your doing an excellent job!' I yelled slapping his hand away from me, before walking back towards their house.

"Haley!" I heard him call after me, but I just waved him off.

What do you do when the new kid knows your darkest secret?

** Stay Away.**


End file.
